


Učitel Watson

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Sherlock, No Sex, Student Sherlock, Teacher John, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson je učitelem na základní škole. Sherlock Holmes je jeho geniální žák. Jejich vztah je... složitý.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Březen 2015 - nyní

John se vrací z víkendové návštěvy u rodičů, ovšem nezdá se, že by byl nějak nadšen z návratu domů. Nejde ale o nechuť z návratu, ale o následek toho, co se dělo před jeho odjezdem na víkend a momentálně hlavně o následek opětovného setkání s Harry, což Johna Watsona vždy rozčílí aspoň na týden dopředu.

John sebere ze zadní sedačky auta cestovku s oblečením a dalšími věcmi, které si zabalil k rodičům a s větší silou, než je nezbytně nutné, zabouchne dveře.

Moc si nevšímá okolí, když si v hlavě asi po milionté přehrává další hádku se svou sestrou, ale i tak si všimne, že někdo stojí u vchodu do jeho domu. Přesnější by asi bylo říct, že někdo u dveří seděl, ale s Johnovým příjezdem se ona osoba pracně vyškrábala na nohy.

Jedná se o špinavého a od pohledu hladového kluka s bledým obličejem a skoro černými kruhy pod očima.

„Sherlocku." hlesne učitel Watson překvapeně, když pozná svého žáka.

„Prosím." hlesne chlapec skoro neslyšně. Pokusí se překonat ony dva metry, které ho dělí od jeho vyučujícího, ale podlomí se mu kolena a on si to zamíří k zemi, jako by neměl sil, aby se i nadále dokázal držet na nohou.

John okamžitě pustí zavazadlo a vrhne se k žákovi. Podaří se mu chytit Sherlocka pod pažemi, ale již nedokáže zastavit jeho pád. S bolestivým nárazem do kolen, kterého si ani jeden z dvojice nevšímá, spadnou do kleku.

Sherlock se křečovitě drží Johnova svetru a začne zlomeně vzlykat do ramene, do kterého zabořil obličej.

John naprosto automaticky chlapce obejme, jednou rukou kolem jeho pasu, druhou kolem ramen s dlaní zabořenou do černých vlasů a přitiskne ho k sobě, jak nejvíc může, aniž by chlapci ublížil.

A Sherlockovi to vůbec nevadí, ba právě naopak. Tiskne se k učiteli, jako by byl to jediné, co ho chrání před utonutím; jako by byl tím jediným, co ho drží pohromadě.

„Mám tě, chlapče. Mám tě. Postarám se o tebe. Neboj." šeptá John do tmavých kudrlin spolu s dalším chlácholením a sentimentálním povídáním, aby Sherlocka uklidnil.

Trvá to dlouho, než chlapec přestane vzlykat, i když se v náruči blonďatého muže stále ještě třese a stisk jeho rukou na mužově svetru nepovolil.

„Sherlocku?" osloví John svého žáka, zatímco prsty opatrně masíruje jeho hlavu. „Zvládneš se postavit?"

Jedinou reakcí ze strany chlapce je pevnější sevření svetru a větší přitisknutí k muži.

„Nepustím tě, neboj se." zamumle John okamžitě a zesílí svoje objetí. „Nepustím tě, ale musíme se dostat do domu. Na gauči bude líp než na chodníku. Zvládneš to?"

Na chvíli Sherlock nijak nereaguje, ale nakonec John ucítí na rameni pohyb, který rozezná jako drobné přikývnutí.

„Dobře, hodný kluk." řekne John chlácholivě. Jednou rukou Sherlocka pustí, natáhne se po cestovce, kterou předtím pustil a hodí si její popruh přes rameno.

„Tak jo, zvedneme se." zašeptá Sherlockovi, když ho zase drží oběma rukama.

Neohrabaně se postaví na nohy a na moment zůstanou jen stát, než John odmotá ruku z Sherlockova pasu a s druhou kolem jeho ramen, kterou ho stále tiskne k sobě, chlapce přearanžuje, takže Sherlock může jít po jeho boku. Ovšem i tak Sherlock nechává svou hlavu na učitelově rameni, teď spíše jen na učitelově klíční kosti a ruce zabořené do jeho svetru.

John pomalu dojde ke vchodu do domku, odemkne a nějak se mu podaří vmanévrovat sebe i Sherlocka dovnitř, aniž by se pustili nebo do něčeho vrazili. Chlapec ho odmítá pustit byť jen na okamžik, a tak John jen shodí cestovku vedle botníku a v botách i bundě pokračuje dál do domu.

Posadí se na gauč, spíš na něj organizovaně spadne a Sherlock se mu hned obkročmo usadí na klíně, obejme učitele kolem krku a znovu mu zaboří obličej do ramene. John na to nic neříká, ani nereaguje jinak, než opětovným objetím chlapce.

Nemají kam spěchat. Ani jeden.

John netuší, co se stalo, že se Sherlock chová takto, ale rozhodně nemíní z chlapce teď páčit nějaké informace. To ještě chvíli počká.

Kolem dvojice na gauči je ticho, nikdo nic neříká, nic se neozývá, jen hodiny na stěně v kuchyni hlasitě tikají.

Všude je ticho a klid, jediným pohybem je ruka blonďatého muže, která pomalu hladí záda chlapce, který mu pomalu usnul na klíně.


	2. 2013 - 2014

Domek na předměstí tohoto městečka je ideálním místem pro mladou rodinu. To a práce na místní základní škole byly důvody, aby se sem nastěhovali John Watson se svou ženou Mary a s jejich rozpadajícím se manželstvím.

Tohle místo mělo znamenat nový začátek po všem tom, co se jim stalo. Po Johnově autonehodě, která mu nadělila bolestivou nohu a hůl nutnou k chůzi za špatného počasí. Po Maryině nevěře s jejím kolegou, taktéž ženatým a s třemi dětmi. Po pokusu o dítě, který skončil potratem. Po ochladnutí vztahů.

Nové město, nový dům, nová práce, nové začátky.

Jenže ti samí lidé, ty samé vzpomínky, ty samé sváry a problémy.

John Watson začal učit na místní základní škole biologii a chemii. Mary Watsonová byla prvních pár měsíců ženou v domácnosti, později si našla práci jako sekretářka v jedné účetní firmě.

O rok později už v tomto domku žil jen John Watson. Slečna Mary Morstanová se odstěhovala neznámo kam.

Dlouho očekávaný konec jednoho mladého manželství, které pro lidi okolo vypadalo ideálně.


	3. Září 2013

John Watson a Sherlock Holmes se spolu seznámili hned první den Johnova učení. Sherlockovu třídu, skupinku skoro dvaceti plus minus dvanáctiletých žáčků měl poslední hodinu vyučování. Ne, že by někoho z nich botanika, kterou ten rok probírali, zajímala.

Hned tu první hodinu Sherlock Johna hlasitě zdedukoval, vyhecován spolužáky a otrávený tím, že ho ten nový učitel nechce pustit domů, i když on, geniální Sherlock Holmes, už všechno dávno umí. Sherlock chtěl Johna naštvat řečmi o původu jeho kulhání a rozpadajícím se manželství. Spolužáci doufali, že bude Sherlock potrestán.

John byl ohromen. Ohromen tím, co malý hubený kudrnáč ví. Ohromený podrobným popisem, jak chlapec ke svým závěrům došel. Ohromený tím, jak si lidé mohou myslet, že jeho talent není úžasný a dechberoucí.

Ovšem ani Johnův neskývaný obdiv neumožnil Sherlockovi odejít z hodiny dřív.


	4. Září 2013

Bylo to páteční odpoledne, naprostá většina studentů i zaměstnanců školy, dávno pryč, natěšení na slunečný víkend. John se neplánovaně zdržel, a i když ho to v tu chvíli rozčilovalo, kdykoliv si na ten den vzpomněl zpětně, byl vždy rád.

Když se konečně dostal ze svého kabinetu, uslyšel na chodbě školy podivné bouchání. Následoval onen nepravidelný zvuk až k jednomu kumbálu, kde mívají uklízečky schované své věci. Zpoza dvěří se ozývalo ono bouchání i tlumený křik.

John se skoro vyděšeně zarazil, když mu došlo, že je někdo zamčený uvnitř.

Naštěstí byl klíč stále v zámku, takže bylo jen otázkou okamžiku, než byly dveře otevřené.

Johnovi k nohám skoro spadl svázaný chlapec s černými vlnitými vlasy, ale Watson ho na poslední chvíli chytil. A pak teprve poznal, že onen uslzený obličej s roubíkem a ony vyděšené oči patří malému géniovi, kterého uči chemii a botaniku.

Johnovi chvíli trvalo, než pevně utažené uzle na roubíku a na provazech kolem chlapcových zápěstích svázaných za jeho zády povolil.

John chtěl celou věc nahlásit, najít viníky a potrestat je, co nejpřísněji by to šlo.

Sherlock to odmítl.

Odmítl říct, co se mu stalo a kdo byl pachatelem. Dle jeho slov ho nenávidí celá škola, a kdyby se zbavil těchto viníků, pomstili by se mu jiní a o dost hůř. Něco takového nemínil riskovat a nic, co jeho učitel řekl, ho nedokázalo přesvědčit.

Nakonec se s tím Watson musel smířit.

Ale i tak se postaral alespoň o to, aby vydezinfikoval Sherlockova sedřená zápěstí a doprovodil chlapce domů. V duchu si sliboval, že na něj musí dát větší pozor.

\- - o - -

Následující týden John v každé své třídě udělal přednášku o šikaně, během které mimo mluvení o ubohosti posměváčků a dalších grázlů neznačil mezi řádky, že jestli někoho chytne, že šikanuje ostatní, nebo že se doslechne o něčem takovém, pak bude on, John watson, velice nespokojen.

Mary mu vždycky říkala, že na usměvavého chlápka a milovníka pletených svetrů dokáže být velice děsivý, když chce. Sváděla to na to, že John ví, že může svoje výhružky splnit, a proto jeho vyhrožování funguje. Johna by nikdy nenapadlo, že tuto svoji 'schopnost' zastrašování protivníka použije na své studenty.


	5. Říjen 2013

John si Sherlocka doopravdy získal asi po měsíci na škole.

Chlapec mu celou dobu dával najevo, že chemie na úrovni základní školy je hluboko pod jeho standardem a John si to během tohoto měsíce doopravdy potvrdil. Bylo mu jasné, že nudící se Sherlock bude katastrofou nejen pro jeho hodiny, ale i pro chlapce, který, když se nudí, nahlas dedukuje a provokuje všechny okolo, což jen vede k problémům.

Proto Sherlockovi navrhnul, aby se stal jeho asistentem v laboratoři.

Učitelé základní školy asistenty nepotřebují a obvykle je ani nemívají, ale to Johnovi nevadilo. Chtěl dát Sherlockovi šanci rozvíjet svůj talent v chemii.

Oficiálně měl Sherlock za práci uklízet laboratoř a pomáhat Johnovi se vším, co ho napadne. V praxi John opravoval sešity či testy a dělal další nutnou papírenskou práci, zatímco Sherlock prováděl pokusy. Podmínkami jen bylo, že Johnovi vždy nejdřív oznámí, co bude dělat, že nevyhodí nic do vzduchu, což se setkalo s nespokojeností na straně žáka, a že po sobě vždy uklidí. A samozřejmě taky to, že se v hodinách bude chovat jako svatoušek.

Pokud John neseděl obklopený papíry, dělal Sherlockovi asistenta nebo s ním probíral různá témata. Původně se všechna týkala jen chemie a pokusů, ale později začali mluvit i o jiných předmětech a o škole a nakonec i o sobě.

Koneckonců jisté sblížení se mezi nimi dalo očekávat, když chlapec každé odpoledne po vyučování trávil v laboratoři pod dohledem učitele Watsona.


	6. Březen 2015 (nyní)

Venku už se stmívá, když se John konečně rozhodne, že je na čase probudit Sherlocka. Nohy ho brní od dlouhého sezení a potřeboval by si odskočit, ale hlavně potřebuje vědět, co se děje. Co se děje jeho nejlepšímu žákovi.

„Sherlocku." osloví chlapce, ale ten nijak nereaguje, jen trochu zavrtí obličejem, který má přitisknutý k Johnovu krku. „Sherlocku." osloví ho John trochu hlasitěji a zatřese mu ramenem.

„Chci spát." zamumle mladík a trochu zesílí objetí svých rukou kolem blonďákova krku, které během jeho spánku povolilo.

„To je snad poprvé." skoro se uchechtne John chlapcovu prohlášení. Ovšem jen skoro.

„Sherlocku, vstávej. Musíme si promluvit." řekne John vážně, zatímco chytne Sherlocka za paže a trochu od sebe chlapce odtáhne. Neshazuje ho ze svého klína, ale drží svého žáka dost daleko, aby mu viděl do obličeje.

Sherlock vypadá, jako by se nějak zmenšil. Sedí shrbený, ruce, které nemůže mít kolem mužova krku, jsou teď omotané kolem chlapcova pasu.

„Sherlocku." osloví ho John ustaraně, ale chlapec na něj nereaguje, pořád se krčí, pořád má hlavu skloněnou, pořád se dívá kamkoliv jinam, jen ne na svého učitele. „Co se stalo?" zeptá se Watson po chvíli mlčení.

„Chceš, abych odešel?" zeptá se Sherlock chraplavým, dlouho nepoužívaným hlasem. „Abych ti dal pokoj?"

„Nechci." vyhrkne John okamžitě. „Samozřejmě, že nechci, abys odešel, chlapče. Jak jsi na tohle pro Krista přišel?" povídá skoro zděšeně.

„Je to logické." špitne Sherlock a John si ke své hrůze všimne, že se mu po tvářích opět kutálí slzy.

„Jestli si myslíš, že tě nechci u sebe, pak jsi blázen." řekne John rozhodně a znovu mladíka obejme, ovšem jen krátce. Během chvilky ho zase odtahuje, aby na něj viděl.

„Sherlocku, řekni mi, co se stalo, prosím. Proč si myslíš, že chci, abys odešel?" zeptá se vážným ustaraným hlasem.

„Po škole jsi nikde nebyl a nikdo- Nikdo se mnou nezůstává. Nikdo se mnou  _nechce_  zůstat. Všichni mě jenom opouštějí." hlesne chlapec skoro neslyšně.

„O čem to mluvíš? Vždyť to není pravda. Kdo-" nechápe John.

„Je to pravda!" rozkřikne se Sherlock naštvaně a prudce rozhodí rukama. „Nejdřív ty, a pak Viktor a Rudovous, a pak rodiče a-" Chlapci se zlomí hlas a jako by se tím zlomila i jeho zloba, znovu se celý nahrbí a rozpláče.

„Ale já jsem tě přece neopustil." snaží se John Sherlockovi vymluvit tenhle nápad. „Já bych tě nikdy neopustil. Nikdy." řekne John se stejným zápalem, jako by to byla slavnostní přísaha a znovu Sherlocka pevně obejme.

Ten se znovu rozbrečí a pevně se Johna chytne.

Ten mu do ucha šeptá svoje sliby a ujištění, že ho neopustí, že bude vždy na jeho straně.

Než se Sherlock znovu uklidní, nějakou chvíli to trvá. A ještě dalších několik minut trvá, než John znovu promluví.

„Chci, abys mi řekl, co se o víkendu stalo, ano?" řekne chlapci rozhodně. „Chci, abys mi to vysvětlil. Ale nejdřív se najíme. A jestli chceš, můžeš si dát i sprchu a já ti půjčím něco čistého na sebe."

Chlapcovou reakcí je, že svého učitele pevněji obejme.

„Nikam neodejdu. Přísahám. Budu pořád tady v domě, neboj se. Neodejdu, věř mi."

„Věřím." špitne Sherlock nakonec, než si velice pomalu sedne na gauč vedle Johna.

„Díky." usměje se na něj John a pevně stiskne jeho ruku.

Ještě chvíli jen sedí a hledí na sebe, ale pak se John postaví a cestou na záchod začne po kapsách hledat svůj telefon, aby potom objednal nějakou donášku. Sherlock vypadá, jako by celý víkend strávil na ulici bez jídla a spánku; sprcha, teplo a něco do žaludku mu můžou jen pomoct.

\- - o - -

Než jídlo dorazí, Sherlock se stihne osprchovat a teď se oblečený do příliš velkého trika a tepláků a zabalený do Johnova červeného županu krčí na gauči a čeká, až se John vrátí s jídlem od hlavního vchodu.

Nikdo z nich nemluví, aspoň ne dokud oba nedojí a John neodnese špinavé kelímky a krabičky pryč do kuchyně.

Když se vrátí a sedne si na gauč, Sherlock je okamžitě vedle něj a s koleny pod bradou se o Johna opře.

„Připravený mluvit?" zeptá se John a jednou rukou chytne Sherlocka kolem ramen.

„Jo." hlesne chlapec skoro neslyšně.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protože si slibuju, že každý den (v mém případě spíš noc bo mám tak trošičku obrácený denní režim) zveřejním jednu kapitolu tohodle a nepodařilo se mi, dostanete během dnešní noci ještě jednu kapitolu. A mám dobrou zprávu! Nikdo v ní neumře! :3


	7. Prosinec 2013

Sherlock a John spolu měli vztah jako učitel a privilegovaný žák. Nebo spíš jako dobří známí, aspoň dle Sherlocka.

John by tvrdil, že jsou přátelé.

Sherlocka to – hodně udivilo.

Trávil každé odpoledne ve školní laboratoři nebo u učitele Watsona v kabinetu, bavili se spolu prakticky o všem snad s vyjímkou školní látky (a rodiny, protože oba znají spoustu zajímavějších a příjemnějších témat, než tohle), už dávno v soukromí přešli na oslovování křestním jménem a dalo se říct, že z celé školy měl John k Sherlockovi nejblíž, ale stejně chlapci nedošlo, že jsou přátelé.

Teprve až poslední školní den před vánočními prázdninami.

Sherlock jako obvykle trávil odpoledne v kabinetu svého chemikáře/biologa a nijak nedával najevo, že by ho zajímaly blížící se svátky nebo onen detail, že by Watson stejně jako jiní mohl spěchat domů.

Pravdou bylo, že John domů nijak nespěchal, to ráno se totiž opět pohádal s Mary a nijak netoužil po brzkém shledání. A navíc měl John pro svého žáka dárek.

Sherlock si už párkrát stěžoval na nevhodné podmínky domácích pokusů z důvodu špatného vybavení. John proto při náhodné cestě do Londýna odkoupil od známého chemika nějaké jeho vybavení jako dárek pro Sherlocka. Nemohl se dočkat, až uvidí chlapcův nadšený výraz, až spatří dárek.

Sherlockovou prvotní reakcí byl šok. Šok z toho, že dostal dárek. Ty dostával jen od rodičů, ovšem ti mají vůči němu jistou povinnost, tudíž se jejich dárky nepočítají.

Když Sherlock svůj dárek rozbalil, byly jeho reakcí slzy.

To Johna vystrašilo. Mírně řečeno.

Okamžitě chlapce chytil za ruce a začal ho utěšovat. Chtěl vysvětlení a to nakonec dostal.

Ze Sherlockova hlediska existoval jen jediný důvod, proč by mu John dal chemickou aparaturu – nechtěl už, aby za ním Sherlock po vyučování chodil, a proto se postaral o to, aby Sherlock dělal svoje pokusy jinde.

John mu to hned začal vymlouvat. Že se Sherlocka nechtěl zbavit. Že nikdy nic takového nemyslel. Že je chlapec jeho nejlepší a nejoblíbenější žák. Že jen chtěl pro Sherlocka lepší vybavení. Že jen chtěl, ať svého génia rozvíjí i mimo školu. Že mu chtěl udělat radost. Že jsou přátelé.

Sherlock to nechápal.

Jak to, že jsou přátelé? On přátelé nikdy neměl. Nikdo s ním nikdy nechtěl kamarádit.

John ano a rovnou chlapci odpřisáhl, že se s ním chce přátelit.

A Sherlock mu to nakonec uvěřil a prohlásil, že taky chce, aby spolu byli kamarádi.

Během zbytku předvánočního odpoledne se Sherlock Johnovi svěřil s tím, že krom něj má jen dvě další osoby, nebo spíš bytosti, které by mohl považovat za přátele. První byl Rudovous, milovaný rodinný setr jen o dva roky mladší než Sherlock, který chlapce odjakživa provázel na každém kroku a byl jeho pravou rukou při pirátských výpravách. Druhý byl člověk. Kluk jménem Viktor Trevor, který sice bydlel ve stejné ulici, ale byl dost nemocný a rodiče ho proto nepouštěli ven. On a Sherlock si proto občas dopisovali o všem možném, ale hlavně o vědě a o studiích.

Johnovi bylo chlapce líto. Každý si zaslouží mít přátele a Sherlock také. V jeho očích obzvláště Sherlock.


	8. 2013 - 2014

Sherlock a John se vždycky setkávali jen ve škole a v oněch vyjímečných situacích, kdy někdo donutil Sherlocka vyjít z pokoje a dovedl ho mezi lidi, tak se občas potkávali i na ulici. Takhle se John seznámil s chlapcovou rodinou.

Chlapcova matka, Violet Holmesová, velice inteligentní a pohledná dáma s příjemným úsměvem a stejnýma očima jako její mladší syn. Otec, Siger Holmes, přísný a velice zaneprázdněný muž s chladným přístupem. A o pět let starší bratr Mycroft s nosem nahoru a s poněkud vypočítavým pohledem. Ten pravděpodobně podědil po otci.

Sherlock o své rodině odmítal mluvit, a proto byla tato setkání jedinými chvílemi, kdy mohl John poznat chlapcovy nejbližší příbuzné.

Na druhou stranu John zase nemluvil o své rodině. Na konci toho školního roku měl rodiče, kteří žili na druhém konci Anglie, sestru v Londýně, která se propíjela svým manželstvím a svou čerstvě rozvedenou manželku Mary, která odjela i se svými věcmi, aniž by se obtěžovala ponecháním nové adresy. To taky nebyly věci, kterými by se člověk chlubil.

Tedy ne, že by si naprostou většinu z toho nedokázal Sherlock vydedukovat sám.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud si někdo (nebudu jmenovat, ale myslím tebe, slečno L.) myslí, že ty krátké kapitoly zveřejňuju naschvál a ještě se u toho škodolibě směju, tak... tak jo, tenhle popis mě momentálně vystihuje.  
> (Ale jenom kvůli tomu, že jsem si teďka na tebe a ty tvoje připomínky k délce kapitol vzpomněla, jinak to bylo psané a vymýšlené bez postranních úmyslů, no vážně.)


	9. Léto 2014

Jak už bylo řečeno, setkávali se Sherlock a John pouze ve škole nebo při náhodných setkáních ve městě. Nikdy se nenavštěvovali doma. Sherlock odmítal s Johnem o své rodině i mluvit, proč by chtěl, by se setkávali? Na druhou stranu, od kdy chodí učitelé na návštěvy za svými studenty. Nebo naopak, když se to tak vezme, žáci nechodí na návštěvy k učitelům. John jen jednou doprovázel Sherlocka domů po onom incidentu s kumbálem a i to bylo dost nezvyklé a Sherlock ani jeho, učitelovu adresu neznal.

To si alespoň John myslel.

Tento názor změnil uprostřed července, kdy se Sherlock objevil na jeho prahu.

Od konce školního roku se s chlapcem neviděli a John si rozhodně nepředstavoval, že by ho potkal u sebe doma a se slzami na krajíčku.

Ten den bylo spoustu poprvé. Sherlock byl poprvé v domě svého učitele. Poprvé před Johnem plakal z důvodů smutku a ne bolesti nebo hamby. Poprvé Johnovi v podstatě vylezl do klína, když se od něj nechával utěšovat. Poprvé Johnovi usnul v náruči. Poprvé mluvil o své rodině. Poprvé a nejspíš i naposledy přiznal, že je Mycroft jeho kamarád, a že ho má rád.

John si byl stoprocentně jistý, že ta informace se v rodině Holmesů musela objevit i dřív, nicméně Sherlock ji zaregistroval pořádně až teď. Že jeho bratr odchází na universitu a koleje.

Sherlock to bral jako zradu. Chápal, že je vzdělávání důležité, ale netušil, proč se Mycroft nemohl učit doma. Proč musel odcházet pryč? Mycroft byl vždycky ten, co Sherlocka učil, jak myslí a fungují lidé nebo jak dedukovat. Vždy ho vyslechnul, vždy mu vysvětlil, co a jak. A teď se prostě rozhodl, že odejde pryč a nechá Sherlocka samotného.

John se mu to snažil vymluvit. Že se Mycroft bude vracet. Že ho odchodem na vysokou neopustil úplně. Že Sherlock nebyl a nebude sám. Že pořád měl Rudovouse, že pořád měl Viktora, a že měl pořád jeho. Oni tři byli, jsou a budou s ním. Přátelé se neopouští. Ti opravdoví nikdy.

Nakonec se chlapec uklidnil.

Dalším poprvé bylo, že nakonec John doprovodil Sherlocka domů a cestou si koupili zmrzlinu.

A to byl vlastně začátek. Začátek Sherlockových návštěv u učitele Watsona doma a jejich procházek na zmrzlinu a do parku, během kterých spolu probírali chemii, biologii a cokoliv, co zrovna chlapce zaujalo.


	10. Duben 2014

John se s Rudovousem seznámil dost nečekaně a náhle během během obvyklé procházky parkem.

Najednou se odněkud přiřítil irský setr a srazil ho k zemi.

John akorát stačil zbrzdit svůj pád a zabránit úrazu hlavy, ale už nestihl zabránit tomu, aby mu útočící pes nezačal oblizovat celý obličej. Ze šoku Johna dostal hlasitý smích kousek od něj. Watsonovi se pracně podařilo posadit, ale pes se o něj nepřestal otírat a občas i oblizovat.

John ještě nikdy neviděl Sherlocka se hlasitě smát. Během jejich sezeních se chlapec občas pousmál nebo vyjímečně zahihňal, ale to bylo vše.

Tohle byl ovšem hlasitý smích, během kterého se chlapec skoro neudržel na nohách.

Takové bylo jeho první osobní setkání s Rudovousem.

A také první setkání s naštvanou máti Holmesovou. Dokonce i Sherlocka přešel smích, když jeho máma zvýšila hlas.

Naštěstí pro chlapce si John tenhle útok nevzal nijak osobně a nějak se mu podařilo paní Holmesovou uchlácholit.

Ovšem Sherlock musel slíbit, že už Rudovouse nikdy na nikoho nepoštve. Pro Sherlocka snadném, učitel Watson je jediný člověk na škole, s kým by chtěl Rudovouse seznámit.

Nakonec se všichni rozešli původními směry. Vysmátý Sherlock se i se svým psem rozběhl do parku, následován svou maminkou. John pokrytý kaštanovými chlupy pokračoval domů.

\- - o - -

Snad celý zbytek dubna spolu Sherlock a John probírali jen psí plemena, irské setry a důvody, proč je Rudovous nejlepší pes na světě. Vlastně nejlepší pirátský pes na světě.


	11. Říjen 2014

Kdykoliv přišla řeč na Rudovouse, byl Sherlock nadšený, usměvavý a ve zkratce, byl šťastný. A John byl šťastný s ním, tenhle chlapec si dle něho zasluhuje každou kapku štěstí a škola mu je neposkytuje.

Jen jednou byl Rudovous spojen se smutkem a slzami.

Rudovous byl už jedenáct let starý, což je pro setra požehnaný věk, přesto tento psí důchodce dál hrál prátské hry se svým zbožňovaným chlapcem. Jenže věk dohnal i tohoto psího nezmara.

Ten den Sherlock Johnovi skoro nic neřekl.

Byla sobota, takže Sherlock přišel k Johnovi domů. Jen mu oznámil, že je Rudovous na operaci u veterináře, a pak jen seděl na gauči vedle svého učitele, nechal se objímat kolem ramen a občas brečel. Pohnul se až večer, kdy chlapci zavolala máma.

Rudovous operaci přežil a pokud nebudou žádné pooperační komplikace, budou si ho moci brzy odvést domů.

Tehdy se Sherlock rozbrečel na novo, tentokráte úlevou.

Společně se pak učitel a žák vydali na veterinární stanici a Sherlock se celou dobu odmítal pustit Johnovi ruky, dokud nedošli do cíle. Tam se ho teprve Sherlock pustil a rozběhl se ke svému nejlepšímu příteli.

Paní Holmesová ještě učiteli poděkovala, že to se Sherlockem vydržel; očividně na klinice šířil děs a hrůzu ze strachu o svého psa.

Že byl u něj Sherlock jako beránek, to John nezmiňoval. Jen řekl, že to nestojí za řeč. Konec konců, on kdysi přišel o nejlepšího přítele, takže věděl, jak Sherlockovi bylo.


	12. Říjen 2014

Paní Holmesová si onu informaci o nejlepším příteli očividně nenechala pro sebe, protože hned další společné odpoledne, po vychrlení informací o Rudovousově lepšícím se stavu, se Sherlock zeptal na Johnova psa. Když se učitel bránil, že nikdy žádného mazlíčka neměl, uvedl Sherlock jako důkaz onu větu s nejlepším kamarádem, kterou John řekl jeho matce.

John mu to vysvětlil. Že jeho nejlepší kamarád na rozdíl od Sherlockova nebyl pes, ale člověk.

Jeho kamarád Bill Murray byl rváč a dítě, které rodiče nechcou mít mezi kamarády svých potomků. Ale Billy byl správný kluk. Chtěl být motorkář a voják a nikdy nebyl takové typ, co šikanuje jiné, aby si dokázal, jaký je drsňák. On si to nepotřeboval dokazovat, on to věděl.

Murray byl Johnův vzor a ti dva spolu chtěli k armádě, být vojáky a bojovat za vlast. Chtěli spolu cestovat na motorkách po celé Anglii a po světě. Chtěli bydlet vedle sebe a udělat ze všech svých budoucích dětí motorkáře. Chtěli toho spoustu.

Ovšem nic z toho nestihli uskutečnit.

Byli na střední a měli vyhlídnuté motorky a měli skoro i našetřeno, aby si je mohli koupit. Jeden večer Bill narazil na dva chlápky, kteří přepadli mladou ženu. Billy ji zachránil a s těma dvěma se porval. Jenže jeden z nich měl zbraň a Billyho zastřelil.

To byl konec jejich plánů. John si nikdy nepořídil motorku a nikdy se nepřihlásil k armádě. Ty plány byly plány s Billym a bez něj nestály za nic.

Tehdy poprvé Sherlock utěšoval Johna.


	13. Březen 2015 - nyní

Sherlock toho jako obvykle moc nesnědl, ale i tak překonal Johnovi představy, když snědl víc, jak polovinu porce. John toho rozhodně snědl víc.

Ovšem teď jsou krabičky s jídlem v kuchyni a John a Sherlock opět sedí na gauči. Chlapec má na sobě příliš velké triko a tepláky a přes to hozený červený župan. John si konečně vysvlékl bundu a zul boty, ale jeho rifle a svetr z cesty zůstávají nepřevlečeny.

Sotva se John usadí, Sherlock je hned vedle něj, ruce kolem učitelova pasu, hlavu opřenou o jeho rameno. Kdyby byl jen o trošku blíž, musel by staršímu muži vylést zpátky do klína.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se John a chytne jednou rukou Sherlocka kolem ramen. Tu druhou má hozenou v klíně a jen lehce přejíždí prsty po paži, kterou má Sherlock omotanou kolem jeho břicha.

„Když umřel Billy, jak ti bylo?" zeptá se Sherlock namísto odpovědi.

Tohle Johna překvapí. Bylo mu jasné, že se Sherlockovi nebude chtít svěřovat, ale tenhle dotaz nečekal. O Billym se Sherlockem mluvil jenom jednou. Mary o něm nevěděla vůbec. O Billym se Sherlockem mluvil jenom jednou, a to když se Rudovous dostal na operační sál.

John chlapce vedle sebe obejme pevněji, když si vzpomene na jeho slova, že ho Rudovous opustil. Ale nakonec nevyzvídá a místo toho odpoví na Sherlockovu otázku.

„Když mi to řekli poprvé, nevěřil jsem jim. Myslel jsem, že se spletli, nebo že je to nějaký blbý vtip, že se Billy schovává někde za rohem a směje se mému výrazu. Jenže pak mi to řekli i lidé, které by Billy rozhodně neukecal, aby si dělali srandu ze smrti a mě došlo, že to asi bude pravda. Nechtěl jsem tomu věřit. Nemohl jsem tomu věřit. Bylo to – jako by ze mě někdo kus vytrhnul a zabil i ten kus. Probrečel jsem celé noci. Občas jsem Billymu nadával, že si musel hrát na hrdinu, že mě nevzal s sebou. Hodně jsem nadával tomu chlapovi, co ho střelil. Párkrát dokonce i té ženské, co ji přepadli, protože kdyby si dávala pozor, tak by ji Billy nemusel zachraňovat. Nadával jsem i sobě. Že kdybych byl lepší kamarád, že bych mohl udělat – něco a - dopadlo by to všechno jinak." vzpomíná John na ono děsivé období ze svého dospívání. „S nikým jsem se pak nechtěl přátelit. Přišlo mi, že kdybych si našel nové kamarády nebo nového nejlepšího kámoše, že bych tím Billyho podvedl. Nakonec jsem si vždycky našel nějaké přátele, ale nikdo z nich už nebyl ten nejlepší."

Na chvíli je ticho. Na pár minut oba mlčí, ale nakonec John opět promluví.

„Sherlocku. Co se stalo s Rudovousem?"

Chlapec v jeho náruči celý strne a John automaticky zesílí své objetí a chytne ho i druhou rukou.

„Nebyl jsem doma." začne Sherlock šeptem. „Nebyl jsem doma, ale měl jsem být. Byl to pátek a přijel Mycroft a měla být velká večeře se známými, jenže to jsou idioti. Utekl jsem do parku a hledal různé vzorky. Když jsem se vrátil, nikdo mi nevynadal. Jen máma mě objala. Všichni se chovali divně, jako bych se měl rozbít. Až teprve Mycroft mi to řekl. Řekl mi, že ho našli na zahradě. Schoval se tam a – umřel. Byl úplně sám a já se s ním ani nerozloučil a-"

Chlapcův čím dál silnější hlas se najednou zlomí a on se znovu rozbrečí. Jeho nejlepší kamarád, jeho věrný společník je mrtvý.

John ví, že z logického hlediska měl Rudovous už požehnaný věk, že se dalo očekávat, že brzy umře, jenže takhle nikdo, kdo má psa, neuvažuje. A už vůbec ne kluk, kterého ten pes skoro celý život doprovázel.


	14. Březen 2015 - nyní

John se obával, že se Sherlock po onom oznámení Rudovousovi smrti uzavře, nebo že bude plakat tak dlouho, dokud znovu neusne. Místo toho chlapec pokračuje ve svém smutném vyprávění.

„Utekl jsem. Chtěl jsem jít za tebou, jenže ty jsi byl pryč. Nebylo tu ani auto ani ty a já myslel- Myslel jsem, že jsi utekl kvůli mně. Že jsem něco provedl nebo udělal nebo řekl, a že už se mnou nechceš mít nic společného." vypráví Sherlock a skoro křečovitě blonďatého muže objímá.

„Omlouvám se, chlapče, nechtěl jsem, aby sis myslel něco takového." mumle mu John do vlasů a jednou rukou ho chlácholivě hladí po zádech. Snaží se přitom nemyslet na páteční odpoledne, ale o tom teď nemíní mluvit.

„Neutekl jsem před tebou." napůl lže učitel. „Jel jsem jenom navštívit rodiče, říkal jsem ti o tom. Jel jsem hned po škole. Kdybych tohle věděl, nikdy bych neodjížděl."

Zdá se, že jeho slova na chlapce aspoň trochu zapůsobila, protože stisk rukou se trochu uvolní.

„Přísahám, na co chceš, neopustím tě. Budu s tebou tak dlouho, jak budeš chtít." řekne John a automaticky vtiskne chlapci do vlasů jedno políbení.

Opět je na chvíli ticho, než Sherlock pokračuje ve vyprávění.

„Šel jsem za Viktorem. Nikdy jsem u něj nebyl, ale vím, kde bydlí. Píšeme si dopisy."

John nic neříká, jen přikývne na souhlas. O Viktorovi a jejich korenspondečním přátelství už párkrát slyšel.

„Jenže on taky nebyl doma. Nikdo z nich nebyl doma. Trevorovi se odstěhovali a on mi to ani nenapsal! Ani mi nedal novou adresu! Prostě jen tak odjel!"

John znovu Shelrocka pevně obejme a přitiskne ho k sobě, aby ho uchlácholil.

Co se proboha muselo tomuto chlapci honit hlavou, když to v jednu chvíli vypadalo, že ho jeho tři jediní přátelé opustili? Jak strašně mu to muselo zlomit srdce? Jak moc mu to ublížilo?

„Když jsem zase přišel domů." pokračuje Sherlock šeptem. „Bylo to až ráno a oni snídali a otec akorát říkal, že Rudovous nepotřebuje pohřeb. Že to byl jen pes. Jen zvíře a zvířata pohřeb nemívají. Ani hroby. Utekl jsem sem. Mycroft mě chtěl zastavit, ale jsem rychlejší."

„Sherlocku." řekne John vážně a trochu od sebe chlapce odstrčí, aby mu viděl do obličeje. „Tos u těch dveří čekal celou tu dobu?!"

„Doufal jsem, že se vrátíš. Chtěl jsem tě zpátky. Chtěl jsem se omluvit. Chtěl jsem- chtěl jsem-"

Skoro zoufale znějící chlapec nedopoví. John ho jen znovu obejme a přitiskne k sobě.

„Není za co se omlouvat, chlapče. Neudělal jsi nic špatného." chlácholí ho John, jednu ruku kolem chlapcova pasu, druhou zabořenou v jeho vlasech. Rozumově chápe, že to, co mu Sherlock provedl, i když o tom chlapec nejspíš ani neví, je něco, co mohl očekávat, a že je to přirozené a logické. Emocionálně ho to ale bolí, emocionálně svoje poslední prohlášení bere jako strašnou lež.


	15. Léto a podzim 2014

Během prvního školního roku se vztah mezi Sherlockem Holmesem a Johnem Watsonem přesunul z kategorie oblíbený učitel a geniální žák do škatulky přátelství. Během léta, které po prvním společném roku následovalo, se z nich stali dobří přátelé. Kdyby nad tím John víc uvažoval, musel by si říct, že je po Rudovousovi Sherlockův nejlepší kamarád.

A na tom nic nezměnila ani škola.

V hodinách byli Sherlock a John jen učitel a oblíbený žák. V Johnových hodinách oblíbený žák, jinak Sherlock zůstal stejným postrachem pro vyučující i studenty, jako dříve. Po vyučování stejně jako minulý rok trávil Sherlock čas v chemické laboratoři nebo v kabinetu, ale vždy ve společnosti svého učitele.

Že je jejich vztah pravděpodobně bližší, než je mezi učitelem a žákem přípustné, to Johnovi došlo během října.

Ono to začalo postupně a dost nenápadně. Náhodné doteky paží, když pracovali bok po boku, občas John prohrábl Sherlockovi vlasy, aby ho poškádlil. A pak těch náhodných doteků přibývalo. Občas John poplácal nebo pohladil svého žáka po hlavě či po zádech. Občas Sherlock chytil svého učitele za ruku, aby ho odvedl, kam potřebuje. Občas oba dva seděli vedle sebe a to tak blízko, že se dotýkali skoro od kolen po ramena.

Ovšem ani jeden si toho nevšímal. Nebo spíš John si toho nevšímal, u Sherlocka se hůř poznává, zda něco úmyslně ignoruje či zda si jen není vědom společenských norem.

Že se mezi nimi děje něco, co by se nejspíš dít nemělo, to zjistil John až v říjnu.

Nebylo to poprvé, co Sherlock uprostřed svého výkladu usnul vyčerpáním, protože pravidelný spánek prostě byl, je a bude pod jeho úrovní. Jenže tentokrát neseděl sám na židli nebo neskončil s hlavou na lavici. Tentokrát usnul opřený o Johnovo rameno a nakonec skončil s učitelovým stehnem místo polštáře.

Tehdy Johnovi poprvé došlo, že k sobě mají mnohem blíž, než by měli. (A že už i to přátelství je něco, co se obvykle mezi učiteli a žáky neděje.) Tehdy Johnovi poprvé došlo, že co se týče Sherlocka, tak je mu úplně jedno, co si myslí lidi okolo. Důležitý je jenom jeho chlapec.


	16. Říjen 2014

Od onoho odpoledne, kdy se Rudovous dostal k veterináři se, dá-li se to tak říct, stal Sherlock ještě přítulnějším. Bez ostychu si sedal přímo vedle svého učitele nebo si o něj i opíral hlavu. Neměl problémy s tím, aby Johna jen tak bezdůvodně objal, chytil nebo se o něj opřel, zatímco měl nějakou svou přednášku a vědě či o svých názorech. Párkrát dokonce Johna šokoval tím, že když jeho učitel seděl na gauči, on si lehl vedle něj a položil mu svou hlavu do klína.

Nic z toho ovšem Sherlock neprovozoval na veřejnosti, vždy jen v soukromí laboratoře, kabinetu nebo Johnova domu.

A John to nechal být a nijak na to nereagoval. Tedy – nereagoval způsobem, jakým by správně měl, nezastavil chlapce a neřekl mu, že je jeho chování nepřípustné, a že by se už nadále neměli scházet.

Místo toho občas objal Sherlocka zpátky, pohladil ho či mu prohrábl vlasy, a když se Sherlock rozhodl, že si z jeho klína udělá polštář, jen klidně seděl a probíral se mu vlasy. Koneckonců, jak si to tou dobou omlouval, jsou přátelé a Sherlockovi je třináct, tohle jejich chování nic neznamená.

Onen otravný hlas vzadu v hlavě, který mu říkal, že takhle se k žádnému kamarádovi nikdy nechoval, spíše k přítelkyním, a že Sherlockovi už v lednu bude čtrnáct, což není moc daleko, a pak jen dva roky a již nebude více pod zákonem, onen hlas se rozhodl ignorovat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U nás jsou dítka pod zákonem do patnácti, v Británii do šestnácti. Tu informaci mám z pár na sobě nezávyslých fanfictionů, tak doufám, že je to i pravda. Pod tuto věkovou hranici je všechno fuj, ble a nenene. Všechno pod tuto věkovou hranici je zákonem trestné a je považováno i za pedofilii, je-li jeden účastník dospělý a druhý hrubě pod věkovou hranicí a před pubertou. To jen abyste věděli. Sice nedodržuju britský vzdělávací systém, ale aspoň tohle dodržovat můžu.
> 
> (Zkuste to vysvětlit dvou čtrnáctiletým pitomcům, co se ožrali, že do patnácti musí počkat. Lidi jsou paka. Ale to sem nepatří, to je něco jiného.)


	17. Prosinec 2014

Hned na začátku prosince Sherlock Johnovi oznámil, že od něj nechce žádné dárky k Vánocům. Že od něj chce něco jiného. Že by chtěl strávit Vánoční svátky s ním a ne se svou rodinou.

John byl tímto přáním dojat a na moment nevěděl, jak jinak reagovat, než pevným objetím a zářivým úsměvem.

Sherlock to bral jako souhlas a byl nadšený a plánoval, co budou všechno dělat.

Jenže pak ho John odmítl.

Vánoce patří rodině a blízkým, Sherlock je musí trávit doma a navíc, co by na to řekli rodiče a lidi? Těm by se to těžko vysvětlovalo.

To chlapce rozčílilo, ale ani jeho argumenty, že John je jeho blízký, a že by raději trávil svátky s ním než s rodinou, že je mu jedno, co si myslí ti idioti okolo, nepomohly.

John by byl strašně rád, kdyby mohl trávit Vánoce se Sherlockem, jenže to nejde. Bylo by z toho příliš problémů. Nedal se nijak přesvědčit.

Nakonec od něj Sherlock utekl. Utekl pryč.

Druhý den po vyučování se chlapec v laboratoři neukázal. Ani den poté a v hodinách či na chodbách školy ho Sherlock úplně ignoroval a vyhýbal se mu.

A Johnovi k jeho hrůze a šoku poprvé v plné síle došlo, jak mu na jeho chlapci záleží. Poprvé ten cit pojmenoval, byť jen sám pro sebe. Protože to, jak se v tu chvíli cítil, to mělo všechny příznaky zlomeného srdce. John Watson se zamiloval do svého žáka. A přišel o něj.


	18. Prosinec 2014

Už týden trvalo jejich odloučení, kdy se Sherlock svému učiteli vyhýbal, a kdy se John snažil sám sebe přesvědčit, že mu chování jeho žáka neláme srdce. Sherlock se už po vyučování nezdržoval ve škole, a když si ho John po společné hodině zavolal ke katedře, odmítal se na něj Sherlock i podívat, vykal mu a oslovoval ho pane učiteli. Takhle zdvořilý a odtažitý k němu Shelrock nebyl ani při jejich prvním setkání. John, který se ho chtěl původně ptát a vysvětlovat, ze sebe z bídou vymáčknul jedno 'Omlouvám se', než Sherlockovi dovolil odejít a sám ze třídy skoro utekl.

Pochopil, že jeho chlapec už není jeho chlapec a neměl tušení, jak tuto chybu napravit.

A ten otravný hlas rozumu a logiky mu nepřestal tvrdit, že je to tak lepší, protože jeho vztah k Sherlockovi nebyl správný a vedl by k něčemu, co by se rozhodně dít nemělo. Že to takhle bude v konečném důsledku lepší pro všechny strany.

A pak v sobotu uprostřed noci Johna probudilo bušení na dveře, řinčení zvonku a volání jeho jména. A když konečně otevřel, stál za dveřmi Sherlock s ustaraným výrazem.

John ani nestačil být pořádně překvapený, protože se k němu chlapec okamžitě vrhnul a pevně ho objal kolem pasu. A jeho učitel ho hned objal zpátky.

Ze Sherlockovi překotné řeči toho John moc nepochopil, ale přece jen zachytil dost, aby věděl, že se mu chlapec omlouvá za to, že je idiot, a že za jeho návratem nějak stojí rozhovor s Mycroftem.

John netušil, co starší z bratrů Holmesových Sherlockovi řekl a upřímně ho nikdy neměl moc rád, ale v tu chvíli by snad byl schopný toho chlápka i obejmout a políbit. Místo toho pevněji objal Sherlocka a vtiskl mu jedno políbení do vlasů, než ho odvedl do domu.

Sherlock sice tvrdil, že má svolení i v tuto pozdní hodinu se toulat po městě a navštěvovat svoje vyučující, ale to nebyl důvod, aby s otevřenými dveřmi stáli v předsíni.


	19. Prosinec 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, jak jsem strašila devatenáctou kapitolou, tak nešlo o nic dramatického. Jen jsem se předem bavila reakcí na délku kapitolky.  
> Ale do příští kapitoly slibuju něco milého. Slibuju.

Místo původního přání si Sherlock nakonec přál něco jiného. Přál si, aby ho John nikdy neopustil. A John mu to slíbil. Slíbil mu, že tady pro něj vždy bude a je jedno, jestli bude Sherlock na základce, na střední, na universitě či jinde s ženou a kupou dětí. On bude pořád s ním, ať už fyzicky nebo přes dopisy či přes telefon. John měl v plánu se svým chlapcem zůstat tak dlouho, jak dlouho ho ten strpí a možná ještě o chvíli déle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co se týče Mycroftova zásahu v předchozí kapitole, dle mého ani zdaleka neorodoval za Johna, jen Sherlockovi vysvětlil, co by si mysleli lidi okolo a jaké by to mělo následky pro Johna.


	20. Vánoce 2014

Johna čekaly osamnělé Vánoce a byl si toho vědom. Manželku již neměl, za Harry by nejel ani omylem, na to je její manželství příliš divoké a rodiče se rozhodli letos oživit Vánoce cestou do zahraničí. I tak, jediné, čeho Watson litoval, bylo, že nemohl splnit Sherlockovo první přání a trávit Vánoce s ním.

Přesto se tenhle chlapec na jeho prahu ukázal i s dárkem. Jeho bratr zatím čekal v autě.

Sherlock se nechal odvést dovnitř do domu a donutil Johna, ať si se zavřenýma očima sedne na židli. Když učitel poslechl, položil mu Sherlock jeho dárek na klín. A potom mu na rty vtiskl polibek.

Johna tím šokoval. A neuvěřitelně potěšil.

Sherlock s rudými tvářemi se vymlouval na jmelí a tradici, i když v celém domě žádné jmelí nebylo, ale o to roztomilejší Johnovi přišel.

Stačili si vyměnit ještě pár letmých polibků, než je vyrušilo troubení auta a Sherlock musel odejít.

I bez balíčku od Sherlocka by tohle byl ten nejlepší dárek ze všech. Ale krom tohoto políbení od svého chlapce dostal John i úplně šílený svetr s kočkama a vzkaz, že vždycky nosí směšné svetry, a tak mu Sherlock vybral ten nejsměšnější z celého obchodního domu.

John si dal záležet, aby tenhle svetr měl první týden školy na sobě. Sherlock se mu za celou dobu nedokázal podívat do očí.


	21. První čtvrtletí 2015

Nebylo to randění ani chození. Koneckonců John Watson a Sherlock Holmes si ani jednou nevyšli na schůzku. Stejně jako před Vánoci i po nich se scházeli jen po škole v učitelově kabinetu nebo ve školní laboratoři a občas i u Watsona doma.

Nebylo to randění ani chození, ale rozhodně už to nebylo jen přátelství. Žádní normální přátelé se k sobě nechovají tak jako Sherlock a John. Alespoň dle Johnových znalostí a zkušeností. Tedy aspoň on nikdy svým kamarádům nedovoloval, aby mu seděli na klíně, nebo aby ho políbili.

On a Sherlock tohle dělali.

Jen to a nic jiného.

Jen občas, když měli jistotu, že jsou sami, tak jeden přitiskl rty k tomu druhému. Nikdy nedělali nic víc. Jen polibky po celém obličeji a objetí.

A když se jednou Sherlock zeptal, jestli by nemohl sedět Johnovi na klíně, aby se mu lépe líbal, nedalo se na tohle říct ne a brzy se tohle stalo součástí jejich normálního chování v soukromí.

Jen tohle – polibky, objímání, sezení na klíně. Nic víc.

John mohl být sebe víc do svého chlapce zamilovaný nebo poblázněný, ale to neznamenalo, že by na něj něco zkoušel. V lednu bylo Sherlockovi teprve čtrnáct. Chlapec byl stále pod zákonem a oni neměli kam spěchat.

Navíc John si ani nebyl moc jistý, jestli by vůbec o něco intimnějšího měl Sherlock zájem. Obzvláště s ním, když je v podstatě o dvacet let starší.

On svého chlapce miloval, nemínil ho zneužívat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protože bylo v plánu, že každý den zveřejním jednu kapitolu... no... kapitolku, a protože už mám tak půl hodiny skluz, tak vám rovnou přihodím jednu navíc. (Nehledejte v tom lítost nad vámi nebo černé svědomí za délku kapitol, spíš by bylo lepší hledat viníka tohoto v alkoholu, ale to nic, to se stává i lepším z nás...)


	22. Březen 2015

Sherlock Holmes a John Watson se znali zhruba rok a půl.

Za tu dobu se Johnův vztah změnil z učitele a žáka na učitele zamilovaného do onoho žáka.

Za tu dobu se mezi nimi stalo a nestalo spoustu věcí.

Za to dobu se Sherlockovi v podstatě nevědomky podařilo Johnovi jednou skoro zlomit srdce a to, když se na něj chlapec před posledními Vánocemi naštval a vypadalo to, že už na Johna nikdy nepromluví. Naštěstí se tohle vyřešilo ke spokojenosti obou zainteresovaných, i když si John pořád nebyl jistý jakou přesně roli v tom všem hrál Mycroft Holmes.

A pak v březnu Sherlock svému vyučujícímu to srdce zlomil doopravdy.

John předpokládal, že jeho nejoblíbenější žák bude chtít pokračovat v minulém pokusu, a tak se vydal do laboratoře dřív, aby vše přichystal. Jenže do laboratoře ani nedošel.

V jedné třídě, kolem které procházel, a která měla otevřené dveře, uviděl Sherlocka.

Uviděl tam svého Sherlocka a ještě jednu dívku z vyššího ročníku, jak se líbají. Žádné neviné políbení, jaké si mezi sebou rozdávali oni dva, ale pořádné políbek s otevřenou pusou a jazyky.

John netušil, jak dlouho stál ve dveřích třídy, ale pak se na něj dívka podívala a on se rychle vydal pryč, aniž by tušil, jestli ho ona vůbec poznala. Co nejrychleji se vrátil do svého kabinetu a rozbrečel se.

Jeho chlapec už nechtěl být jeho chlapec.

Netrvalo to dlouho, než se za dveřmi objevil Sherlock. Klepal na něj a volal, ale John ho dovnitř nepouštěl, snažil se nedat najevo, že vevnitř vůbec je. A po nekonečných minutách Sherlock doopravdy odešel.

John ještě dlouho zůstával v kabinetu a snažil se uklidnit. Když si byl jistý, že dokáže udržet normální výraz aspoň na tu chvíli, než se dostane domů, vyrazil pryč. Rovnou si doma sbalil věci a vydal se na slibovaný víkend k rodičům. Jejich neustálé výčitky, že neměl od Mary odejít, ho určitě přivedou na jiné myšlenky.

Jejich výčitky by mu mohli pomoct nemyslet na to, že se stalo to, čeho se celou dobu bál. Že jeho chlapec neopětuje jeho city. Že si jeho chlapec najde někoho, kdo je mu blíž věkem a vším. Že ho jeho chlapec opustí.


	23. Březen 2015 (nyní)

„Proč jsi nešel za svou dívkou?" zeptá se John najednou. „Mohl ses schovat u ní."

„U koho?" nechápe chlapec a zvedne hlavu, aby se na svého učitele podíval.

„U té dívky, se kterou jsi byl v pátek." řekne John a snaží se mluvit, co nejklidněji to jde.

„Ona není moje dívka!" vyhrkne Sherlock okamžitě a skoro s panikou. „Já nemám holku! A ani nechci!"

„Ale líbali jste se." namítne John, ovšem tentokrát klidný hlas neudrží. Tentokrát zní ublíženě.

„Nezlob se na mě, prosím." vyhrkne Sherlock okamžitě a chce Johna zase obejmout, ale ten mu to nedovolí.

„Já se na tebe nezlobím. Ale mrzí mě to. Mrzí mě, že mi ani neřekneš, že chceš s někým randit, nebo že se ti někdo líbí. Mrzí mě, že na to musím příjít tak, že tě nachytám." povídá John a snaží se nemyslet na to, že ke všem těm mrzí může dodat i bolí.

„Ale ona není moje holka! A nelíbí se mi! Tak to vůbec není!" hádá se Sherlock.

„Tak jak je to?" zeptá se ho John.

Sherlock uhne pohledem, ale začne mluvit.

„Je to Mycroftova vina. On se mi smál, že jsem do tebe zamilovaný, a že jsem idiot. Že nemám šanci, protože ty jsi dospělý a já ještě děcko, a že dospělým jde jenom o sex. Říkal, že tě to se mnou brzo přestane bavit, a že si najdeš novou ženu a mně už si nebudeš všímat. Říkal, že ti na mě nezáleží." vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock naštvaným, skoro nenávistným tónem, než se zarazí. Zhluboka se nadechne, a pak pokračuje dál ve svém vyprávění.

„Ta holka je starší než já a dost promiskuitní a hloupá. Slíbil jsem jí, že jí udělám úkoly do matematiky a fyziky, když mě naučí líbat." přizná se Sherlock. „Chtěl jsem to umět. Chtěl jsem- Já nechci, abys ode mě odešel, protože z téhle oblasti nic neznám a nic neumím!" vyhrkne Sherlock rozčíleně a zahanbeně zároveň.

„Ty můj hloupý hloupý chlapče." uchechtne se John a pevně k sobě rudého Sherlocka přitiskne. Slyšet, že si Sherlock nenašel přítelkyni, to mu nesmírně ulevilo.

„Tvůj bratr je idiot, pokud si myslí, že jsem s tebou jen kvůli tomu, že chci sex. A ty jsi idiot, pokud mu to věříš. Nebo si snad z mého chování něco takového můžeš vydedukovat?"

„Ne." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou. „Tedy, je jasné, že jsem pro tebe atraktivní a tak, ale- Nejde ti jen o to."

„Tak vidíš." pousměje se John.

„Takže se mnou nechceš mít sex?" zeptá se po chvíli Sherlock opatrně.

„Kdybych s tebou chtěl mít sex, nesměl bys už být pod zákonem a, což je důležitější, ty bys to musel chtít taky."

„Aha." hlesne Sherlock zamyšleně a na chvíli se odmlčí, než promluví. „Teď sex mít nechci. S nikým. Neber si to osobně, jsi atraktivní a všechno, ale teď to nechci. Až mi bude šestnáct, zkusím si to znovu promyslet."

„Tak dobrá." pousměje se John, ale pak hned zvážní. „Měl bys zavolat domů. To vlastně měla být první věc, co jsme měli udělat. Dát vědět tvým rodičům, že jsi v pořádku."

„Jim je to jedno." zamračí se Sherlock a pevněji se chytne Johnova svetru. „Kdyby mě hledali, určitě by mě už dávno našli, znají tvoji adresu a já byl pořád přede dveřmi. Nikdo mě nehledal."


	24. Březen 2015 - nyní

John pustí Sherlocka ze svého náručí a vydá se do kuchyně ke svému telefonu, který začal zvonit.

„Watson, prosím?"

„Pane Watsone." ozve se ve sluchátku jasný hlas Mycrofta Holmese. „Smím vědět, kdy přivedete Sherlocka domů? Přece jen je už dost pozdě a zítra ho čeká škola."

„Smím vědět, proč jste si tak jistý, že je tady?" zeptá se John chladně.

„Mému bratrovi právě umřel pes, ke komu jinému by se šel vybrečet, než je svému milovanému učiteli?" zeptá se Mycroft s nepatrným důrazem na poslední dvě slova. Z jeho hlasu jde poznat, že chování svého bratra považuje za otravné.

„Gratuluji, tohle jste si vydedukoval správně, Mycrofte." řekne John hlasem, ze kterého ironie přímo odkapává. „Škoda, že jste si taky nevydedukoval, že jsem celý víkend nebyl doma." skoro do telefonu štěkne, jak je naštvaný.

„Prosím?" ozve se Mycroft a zní poněkud překvapeně.

„Sherlock strávil celý víkend sezením na mém prahu, protože já jsem nebyl doma a jeho rodina se ho neobtěžovala hledat." odsekne John naštvaně.

„Rodičům jsem řekl, že je Sherlock u kamaráda." odpoví Mycroft škrobeně. „Je v pořádku?"

„Co byste řekl?"

„Prosím, odpovězte." skoro rozkáže Mycroft. „Je v pořádku?"

„Teď už více méně ano." odpoví mu John ne zrovna ochotně. „Doufám, že Rudovous bude mít pohřeb."

„Hned zítra." odsouhlasí to Mycroft. „Déle se to ani odkládat nedá."

„Dobrá." přikývne John na souhlas.

„Pane Watsone, mohl byste prosím informovat mého bratra, že pro něj během půl hodiny přijedu?"

„Jistě." souhlasí John, než ukončí hovor.

Když se vrátí do obýváku, najde Sherlocka, jak stočený do klubíčka leží na gauči a skoro spí.

„Sherlocku, vstávej." zatřese mu John lehce ramenem a pomůže mu si zase sednout. „Mycroft pro tebe přijede."

„Nechci, aby pro mě jezdil." odsekne Shelrock okamžitě. „Stejně mě doma nechtějí."

„Ale chtějí." namítne John. „Tvůj bratr všem tvrdil, že jsi přes víkend u kamaráda, ale neobtěžoval se to ověřovat. Myslel si, že jsem doma, a že se o tebe starám. Proto tě nikdo nehledal."

„To jako vážně?" nevěří mu Sherlock.

„Copak bych ti lhal?"

„Ty ne, ale Mycroft ano." hlesne Sherlock nespokojeně. „Jenže já s ním stejně nechci nikam jet. Chci být tady s tebou!" rozhodí chlapec rukama.

„Musíš jet. Za prvé by si o tebe rodiče dělali starosti, za druhé je zítra škola a za třetí Mycroft říkal, že je zítra pohřeb a na ten přece nepůjdeš v mém županu."

„Rudovousův pohřeb." hlesne Sherlock a znovu to vypadá, že bude brečet, ale snaží se slzy potlačit.

„Bude to dobré chlapče, slibuju." obejme ho John a přitiskne ho k sobě. „Teď půjdeš domů a postaráš se o Rudovouse. A o sebe taky. A já na tebe budu čekat tady nebo ve škole, jo? Budu na tebe čekat, neopustím tě."

„Já tě taky nikdy neopustím." špitne Sherlock skoro neslyšně.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Víte, celé tohle vzniklo jen kvůli jedné jediné scéně. Jde o tu situaci, kdy se John vrátí domů a na svém prahu najde zoufalého Sherlocka, který by se Johnovi rád vrhnul kolem krku, ale nemá na to dost sil. Pokusí se o to, jenže se mu podlomí kolena a on se jako bezvládná loutka sesune k zemi. Naštěstí má John rychlé reflexy a chytí ho dřív, než spadne úplně, ale na nohách ho neudrží. Místo toho spadne do kleku spolu se Sherlockem, který ho akorát pevně drží za svetr a brečí mu do ramene, zatímco ho John pevně objímá, hladí ho po zádech a šeptá mu do ucha nesmysly, aby ho uklidnil a ujistil, že je s ním.
> 
> Kvůli té scéně začala vznikat tahle povídka. A pak mi bylo blbý nechat jenom první kapitolu, a tak jsem začala psát dál a vymýšlela jsem si celý děj a všechno z fleku, aniž by byl nějaký plán, co se tam děje a proč se to děje a jak to dopadne. Důvod, proč je to samý flashback je ten, že mi přišlo vhodné dát vědět, jak si spolu tihle dva vlastně začali. No a výsledek jste si přečetli a délku kapitol jste přežili, tak je to dobré, ne?
> 
> P.S. První korekce a spravování děje, aby nedocházelo k nějakým botám, ty probíhaly až při přepisování do počítače, takže jestli něco drhlo, tak za to může nepozornost a lenost autora.


End file.
